


Unsung Hero (Fanart)

by oldshuck (Huzzah)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Red Hoodie of Innocence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huzzah/pseuds/oldshuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some are born great. Some achieve greatness. And others... have greatness thrust upon them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsung Hero (Fanart)




End file.
